Like an Angel
by Speechless Thinking
Summary: Will and Rikki's inner thoughts and feelings during the end of the episode, "Mermaid Magic" as they talk. This is a one-shot, and I don't own anything referring to the TV series.


When he dived, he completely disregarded his usual warm up exercises. Fueled by his anger, he dove into the ocean, swimming deeper and deeper. Soon all the light from above began to fade and all that he could see were his hands in front of him, and the long rope beside him.

He wasn't sure how long later, but he finally reached the sixty mark. It was strange though, the lack of oxygen finally seemed to be getting him. Will had been swimming down for so long, he had confused himself of which way was truly up and down. Everything was so confusing. And it was so dark, pitch black. Will couldn't really see anything.

Then he remembered. The buoy, the sixty mark. He untied the not and watched it float down. No up, it floated up. That should show Zane how serious Will was about this. Will followed the buoy, or tried, but his body didn't seem to be working right. Everything was confusing again, and the pressure was getting to his head.

He needed to get to the surface, now. He had to show Zane that he could do this. But with each passing moment, Will's body seemed less and less willing to cooperate. His mind became fuzzy and everything was like a dream, no, like one of Will's nightmares. He was alone in a see of nothingness, suffocating. Will was going to die alone.

His lungs were screaming for oxygen, his blood, his brain, his heart all straining for a few seconds more. His thoughts were just the surface. He needed to get to the surface. Zane. Zane was up there. So was his sister Sophie. And there were the girls waiting for him back at… back at… where was he again? Where were the girls?

Surely they were the dream. Just a creation of his mind to play tricks on him, or maybe as some sort of release from this torture. This nothingness was his reality, and everything else was a lie.

Will couldn't breath, although he tried, but he wasn't a fish. He still couldn't see the surface light after attempting to swim some more and everything was growing darker by the second. The light must've been part of his imagination also.

As the world began to fade to black, and as Will's body began to give up on him, Will wasn't sure whether he should be relieved about this end to his torture, or feel saddened that all his dreams, everything he worked for, were just destroyed. His whole life suddenly turned pointless. So how should he feel about his death?

Everything was suddenly black. He wasn't sure how long it was until he felt something soft somewhere. He felt something soft pressing to his lips, and he felt a rush of something dry fill his body.

He felt the soft, pressing thing go away for a second, and Will was disappointed. His nightmare had found a new way to torture him. He was kept on the brink of life and death.

He felt the soft things press to his lips again, his mouth forced open as another breath of air came into his, and while Will was still dizzy, he realized this wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes, wondering if his sister had found him.

But this beautiful, wondrous, mystical creature was floating before him could never have been his sister. Blond hair and skin so pale it seemed white, and this beautiful creature seemed to be glowing before him. The only light to this darkness around him. Will's new reality.

Will was in awe. His heart, which already seemed to flutter with a small, unsure beat, suddenly seemed to beat louder and wilder when this divine creature smiled at him. Will could only watch as her arm came around him, and she began to swim them up towards the surface.

With the little oxygen this girl had given him, Will's memories began to flood back to the front of his mind, and he couldn't seem to blush although he just realized-this beautiful girl saving his life was Rikki.

Will couldn't comprehend the growing sense of light, and his body wanted to reach it faster. He looked towards Rikki when she stopped swimming, and his stomach dipped when she smiled at him again, before pushed his body towards the surface, Will helpless to do much on his own.

He watched her, that glowing girl, Rikki, as she stood out clearly against the blackness of the ocean, as she watched him float back to the surface.

Will didn't really remember much in the next couple of minutes, all he could think about was of the angel that just saved his life.

* * *

Rikki was no angel, and that was the simple truth. She knew it, Zane knew it, everybody knew it. It was common knowledge. There was only one person who seemed to think otherwise. Will-as he thanked her for saving his life.

"I just did what any mermaid would've done." Rikki said, blushing slightly at his thanks, unsure of why he was really thanking her.

Will didn't seem to get it, saying with some reverence in his voice, "But it wasn't any mermaid, it was you." He paused for a second, looking at her beautiful, and light blue eyes. "I remember you were like an angel."

Now Rikki really felt awkward, although it was… nice, that he compared her to an angel. Zane didn't do that, but this was at the heart of her problem. Zane had only ever called her beautiful once, or twice, which all boyfriends were obligated to say to their girlfriends every now and then. Rikki wasn't really sure if he had ever meant it. Rikki was no angel, though. Confused slightly as to why he was comparing her to one, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, arguing, "Uhh… I don't know how many people would go along with you on that."

Not really put off, Will stopped smiling, wondering why this angel didn't know how absolutely amazing she was. "Well," Will looked her in the eyes after taking a second to look away and gather his thoughts. "It's what I think."

Will must've surely been delirious, still, from earlier. He had almost drowned after all. The lack of oxygen to his brain must've been what was making him compare her to an angel, a heavenly creature., because Rikki definitely wasn't one.

But Will didn't die, because Rikki saved him. She gave him the breath of life. She had pressed her soft lips to his and gave him her air.

Rikki's eyebrows furrowed deeper, "Are you sure you're okay?" Rikki was concerned about his sanity, and she hadn't saved him from drowning for him to just lose his mind.

Will looked away, smiling and thinking about Rikki's soft lips upon his, breathing air into his lungs. He was still smiling, because Rikki might not realize it, but she was exactly what he called her before, an angel. "I've never been better in my life."

That statement was the truth. Will had never seen things so clearly before this moment, before this beautiful, amazing, extraordinarily special girl gave him back the one thing he was about to lose. His life, his future.

Rikki's stomach was fluttering, and she felt her nerves on edge, she shouldn't stay here much longer. "I should probably get back to the café." Rikki told him getting up, what she really meant by those words: _I should probably get back to Zane._

Will didn't like hearing those words; he wanted Rikki to stay with him. He wanted to show her and make her believe how much of a heavenly being she really was. He knew Rikki was Zane's, but he couldn't help these words coming out from his mouth, "No. Don't go yet." He had gotten up almost immediately after Rikki had, watching with eyes that seemed to focus solely on her.

For some reason, Rikki didn't want to leave either, her body wanting to do one thing-stay with Will. She wanted to make sure he was alright. Yeah, that's what she wanted to do. But her mind told her he was fine, and that it was dangerous to stay there a second longer. "No…seriously…" She was searching for a good reason… "Busy night and everything… I should… I should go."

Her heart was beating wildly, Will was too close. She turned around and began to take a step away, only to be stopped by Will's voice, "Well… I'll… see you around."

He knew he would never stop being amazed by this young woman. His stomach twisting as he watched Rikki blush slightly and pause, turning back to him. "Yeah, definitely. Take it easy." It was all she could think of to say.

Then Rikki turned again and left, and Will watched her go. He looked at the ground and sat down, thinking about earlier that day. Zane had gotten him so… competitive. Will had wanted to show him how difficult it really was, diving so deep. Zane had an ego problem, that was for sure, but Will had a problem with proving himself. That's what he felt like he needed to do.

But right now, what he felt he needed to do was prove to Rikki just how much of an angel she really is.

As for Rikki, she thought that Will was acting just like Elliot did when she saved Elliot's life about a year and a half ago. She figured that Will would be back to normal and flirting with Bella soon enough, and Will wouldn't be comparing her to an angel any more.

Although she had to admit that it was nice, when Will said she was like one. But all she had done was save his life, and that didn't really mean anything because she meant what she said when she said that anyone would've saved him in her place. If it was Bella of Cleo, then Will would probably be comparing them to angels.

That thought made Rikki frown, and she had a peculiar feeling like jealousy in her chest, although she wasn't sure why. This just further proved what she thought. Rikki was no angel.

* * *

So this is a one-shot, I think that's what it's called anyway. I had the inspiration for this after I watched the episode yesterday, and I wrote this today, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I could right more too it, because I had an idea, but not right now. I have a lot going on with my life. In any case, please review if you've got something to say or if you don't. Any review is a good review, even if you're telling me this is terrible, which I don't really think I messed up too much with this... But yeah, if you've got the time and want to voice your thoughts, no one's stopping you from clicking on review. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed,

-Wordless Thoughts


End file.
